A festa
by Idrille
Summary: Numa das festas para a comemoração da fundação da Shibusen, o relacionamento de Maka e Soul passará para um novo patamar.


**A festa**

_**Soul Eater e seus personagens pertencem à Ookubo Atsushi.**_

Numa das festas para a comemoração da fundação da _Shibusen_, o relacionamento de Maka e Soul passará para um novo patamar.

**Capítulo Único: A festa**

– Ei, Maka, anda logo! Vamos chegar atrasados na festa! – Soul chamava pela quinta vez sua artesã, que ainda estava trancada no quarto se arrumando. Ele vestia um terno cinza escuro, com uma gravata preta e uma camisa cinza clara.

Vários anos haviam passado e agora todos estavam com 17 anos. Soul havia se tornado uma _Death Scythe_, mas mesmo assim ainda vivia com Maka e ela ainda o usava como arma nas missões que tinha a cumprir.

Black Star e Tsubaki ainda estavam na mesma. Apesar da mania de grandeza de Black Star ter diminuído um pouco (bem pouquinho) devido aos esforços de sua arma, eles ainda tinham dificuldade em cumprir as missões e Tsubaki ainda não havia se tornado uma _Death Scythe_. Kid continuava mais obcecado pela simetria do nunca, mesmo estando se preparando para tomar o lugar de seu pai.

– Pronto, Soul, não demorei tanto assim, demorei? Como eu estou? – Disse Maka, finalmente saindo do seu quarto.

Quando Soul viu Maka, seu queixo caiu. _Desde quando ela tem um corpo desses?_, ele pensou, sem coragem de dizer isso em voz alta. _Tudo bem que eu percebi que ela já não era mais uma tábua há muito tempo, mas desde quando ela tem tudo isso? Será que é enchimento?_, ele continuou pensando, desconfiado. Ele, então aproximou-se sério de Maka, que corou devido à proximidade de sua arma. Soul abaixou seu rosto, ficando na altura dos seios dela para ver se não achava alguma evidência de que eram falsos. Então, _pá!_, Maka acertou-o com seu livro bem na cabeça, como ela ainda costumava fazer.

– O que pensa que está fazendo seu idiota? – Ela disse, furiosa e muito, mas muito corada.

– Ai, essa doeu. Estava vendo se eram... Ah, esquece. Vamos logo, sua lerda. Estamos atrasados. – Soul resolveu guardar seus pensamentos para si. Não queria apanhar de novo de Maka. Afinal, caras maneiros não apanham de garotas. E tinha certeza de que a deixaria mais furiosa (se é que fosse possível) se contasse que achava que ela estava usando enchimento nos seios.

Mas a verdade é que Soul não conseguia tirar os olhos de Maka. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho, que colava no corpo, ficando levemente rodado depois dos quadris com os cabelos, agora bem mais longo, soltos. Além de realçar os olhos verdes, o vestido vermelho a deixava com um corpo lindo. _O corpo dela está com mais curvas do que o da Tsubaki_, pensou Soul, sentido os hormônios começarem a agir.

Claro, apesar de sempre negar para si mesmo, ele sempre teve uma paixonite por Maka, com uma preocupação que ia muito além de uma preocupação de uma arma por seu artesão. Ele admirava sua coragem, sua inteligência, a força de vontade e a determinação. Ele conseguia disfarçar seus sentimentos na maior parte do tempo, mas com uma Maka vestida para matar, ele não sabia se conseguiria resistir à tentação de chegar perto dela, sentir seu perfume e beijá-la.

Ao chegarem à festa, Black Star e Tsubaki estavam esperando-os. Ele estava bem vestido (graças novamente aos esforços de Tsubaki) num terno preto. Ela usava um vestido azul marinho frente única longo e tinha o cabelo preso num coque.

– Ou, vocês estão muito atrasados. – Reclamou Black Star. – O Kid já começou seu discurso mesmo sem a minha ilustre presença.

– Não faça essa cara para mim. Foi culpa da Maka. – Rebateu Soul.

– Que isso, gente, vamos entrar, sim? Ainda tem o jantar e o baile. – Disse Tsubaki, tentando pacificar as coisas.

– Vamos, então, Tsubaki-_chan_. – Completou Maka.

Quando entraram Kid ainda estava fazendo seu discurso e Tsubaki estava tentando fazer Black Star ficar quieto, já que ele insistia em querer subir no palco para que todos pudessem reverenciá-lo.

– Não, todo ano você faz isso e acaba brigando com o Kid-_kun_. Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Tsubaki sabia como desviar a atenção do namorado para outras coisas quando ela via que não conseguiria conter o ego de Black Star. Por incrível que pareça, Black Star conseguiu se declarar para Tsubaki e os dois namoravam há dois anos.

– Aff, só a Tsubaki-_chan_ para agüentar o Black Star. Você não acha, Soul? Soul? – Quando Maka deu por si, estava sozinha no meio do salão. Soul foi para a sacada, como sempre fazia, já que dizia que não gostava de festas.

– Boa noite, Maka.

Maka ouviu alguém dizer seu nome e virou-se, dando de cara com Chrona, que vestia um terno preto, com a camisa e gravata também pretas.

– Boa noite, Chrona-_kun_. Que bom você veio. – Maka sorriu ao ver o amigo, que estava um pouco constrangido por não saber como agir em festas.

– Ei, Chrona-_kun_, você quer dançar? – Perguntou Maka para o amigo quando a música começou a tocar depois do final do discurso do Kid. Maka não queria ficar sozinha com medo de seu pai chamá-la para dançar e não adiantava convidar Soul, porque ele sempre se recusava a dançar com ela. Como Chrona não sabia dançar, Maka teve que conduzi-lo.

Soul, que estava na sacada olhando a noite, virou-se e viu Maka dançando com Chrona. Aquilo fez seu sangue ferver. E o pior é que Maka parecia estar se divertindo enquanto Chrona tinha um sorrido tímido no rosto e estava com as bochechas vermelhas. _Aquele idiota está dando em cima dela e ela nem está percebendo_, pensou Soul. E claro que pensou errado, porque Chrona, por mais que fosse apaixonado por Maka, não teria coragem de se declarar e muito menos de dar em cima dela.

Imediatamente ele foi em direção ao casal e um tanto rudemente, tirou Maka de Chrona, dizendo que agora ele iria dançar com sua artesã, deixando o garoto de cabelos rosa plantado no meio do salão, sem saber como lidar com a situação.

– Por que você fez isso? – Maka perguntou cheia de raiva enquanto era guiada por Soul. – Eu estava sendo gentil com ele e você foi muito grosseiro.

– Porque ele estava dando em cima de você, idiota. – Soul respondeu desviando o olhar dos olhos penetrantes de Maka.

– O Chrona dando em cima de mim? Por favor, Soul! De onde você tirou essa idéia. Aff, você não tem jeito mesmo. – Disse Maka, um pouco irritada, mas se sentindo orgulhosa no fundo. _Talvez ele esteja com ciúmes de mim_ _afinal_, ela pensou.

– Você é que é uma idiota. Os rapazes dão em cima de você e você nem percebe. – Nisso Soul puxou Maka para mais perto dele, colando os corpos, fazendo-a corar. – Você acha que nenhum garoto daria em cima de você do jeito que você está vestida hoje? – Ele perguntou, abaixando a cabeça, aproximando os lábios da orelha da garota, que ficou sem reação ao vir o que Soul dizia. – Esses garotos nem te conhecem e só querem se divertir com você porque você é bonita. – Ele completou, sussurrando as palavras do ouvido da sua artesã, fazendo-a estremecer nos seus braços.

Ao senti-la estremecer, Soul sorriu sarcasticamente e beijou levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Maka e sentiu-a suspirar. Não resistindo mais à proximidade do corpo da garota ele virou o rosto para poder beijá-la. Ele viu-a fechar os olhos e erguer o rosto para receber seu beijo. Mas no último momento, quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, ela o empurrou e saiu correndo do baile, deixando-o confuso.

– O que você fez, Soul? – Soul virou-se e viu Tsubaki aproximar-se com Black Star, que estava com a boca e as mãos cheias de comida.

– Eu tentei beijá-la, como você viu.

– Eu sei disso, mas o que mais você fez? Ela não saiu correndo por nada. Você deve ter feito alguma coisa.

– Não enche, Tsubaki. Eu vou embora. Até mais.

E Soul saiu da festa, deixando para trás uma Tsubaki nervosa com ele e preocupada com a amiga. Ela sabia que Maka era apaixonada por Soul e sabia também dos medos da amiga de acabar como a mãe.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Soul chegou em casa preocupado com Maka. Ele não sabia onde ela estava e não gostava de saber que a garota estava andando por aí sozinha de noite.

Ao sentar no sofá da sala, ele percebeu uma fresta de luz que passava pela porta fechada do quarto de Maka. _Então ela voltou para casa e se trancou no quarto_, ele pensou, sorrindo.

– Maka, abra a porta. Vamos conversar. – Mas como não obteve resposta, ele continuou. – Maka, eu sei que você está aí. Se você queria se esconder de mim, poderia pelo menos deixar a luz apagada.

Soul esperou e então ouviu passos do outro lado da porta e logo esta se abriu, revelando uma Maka em uma curta camisola branca, que, para ele, era mais provocante do que o vestido que ela usava na festa.

– O que você quer, Soul? Estou indo dormir, se você não percebeu. – Ela disse, tentando não demonstrar tristeza na voz.

– Eu quero apenas conversar.

Sem dizer palavra nenhuma, Maka abriu totalmente a porta e foi em direção à cama, sentando-se. Soul fez o mesmo, mas antes, discretamente, tranco a porta do quarto. Maka estava com uma cara emburrada e seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos.

– Por que você fugiu de mim? – Ele perguntou direto, sem rodeios, sentado de frente para a garota.

– Porque você tentou me beijar, não é óbvio?

– Se você não queria me beijar, era só ter virado o rosto. Não precisava agir daquele jeito infantil, como se tivesse treze anos. E eu só tentei te beijar porque você parecia que estava a fim. – Ele disse, emburrado.

Maka sabia que fora infantil, por isso não deu resposta para Soul. Ela tinha medo de que, caso se envolvesse com sua arma, como sua mãe fez, acabaria como ela, traída e sozinha.

– Você não entende, Soul. – Maka disse, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. – Você nunca vai entender...

– Vou sim. – Soul respondeu, erguendo o rosto de Maka com os dedos. – Se você pensa que eu vou fazer como seu o idiota do seu pai fez com a sua mãe, então você não me conhece. Caras maneiros como eu não fazem esse tipo de coisa com a sua a garota.

– Su... sua... garota? – Maka perguntou confusa, sentindo Soul aproximar mais dela.

– Claro que sim. Minha garota... – Ele respondeu, com o típico sorriso sarcástico no rosto antes de beijar Maka.

A garota não esperava por aquilo. No início tentou lutar contra os lábios e os braços de Soul em volta da sua cintura, mas ela foi sendo derrotada aos poucos e por fim se entregou aos braços e lábios da sua arma. Ele beijava bem, conduzindo os lábios inexperientes de Maka. Então ele colocou uma mão na nuca dela, inclinando sua cabeça para poder abrir seus lábios e invadir a boca da garota com sua língua quente.

Maka, dessa vez, não resistiu nem um pouco. Aconchegou-se mais no abraço de Soul, deixando-o guiá-la no beijo, como ele fazia na dança. Quando terminaram o beijo, mais por falta de ar do que por vontade de terminar, ela percebeu que estava sentada no colo do garoto. Corando profundamente, ela não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer. Ela nunca esteve numa situação assim com um garoto. Soul, porém, tinha outros planos em mente e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Pegando-a, ele a deitou na cama e em seguida deitou-se ao seu lado.

– Ei, Maka, você ainda quer dormir? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, enquanto uma mão acariciava a cintura fina de sua artesã e lançou-se mais uma vez nos lábios macios e quentes dela, sem dar chance de resposta. Pelo jeito, ambos teriam uma longa noite pela frente.

_**Minha primeira fic desse anime que eu simplesmente adoro. Eu choro de tanto rir assistindo.**_

_**Por favor, deixem **_**reviews**_** com sua opinião.**_


End file.
